


The Heartbeat 第一章

by thelittlerabbitandhislion



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 主CP医生攻少爷受 副CP老师攻学生受 Original Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlerabbitandhislion/pseuds/thelittlerabbitandhislion
Summary: 这里是小兔子咬住大狮子/小归QQ2806281361lofter被永久封禁lofter 的ID是小兔子咬住大狮子和Sina同名The Heartbeat 是原创文不是同人哦后期看的人多了我会在建群发韩漫H&H Roman Company我就是因为在lofter发了张这部漫画的擦边球的图就给直接永久封禁……所以以后在AO3丸啦❤️
Relationships: 闻行钰✖️润子绪 庄泽衍✖️钟小浪
Kudos: 1





	The Heartbeat 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是小兔子咬住大狮子/小归  
> QQ2806281361  
> lofter被永久封禁  
> lofter 的ID是小兔子咬住大狮子和Sina同名  
> The Heartbeat 是原创文不是同人哦  
> 后期看的人多了我会在建群发韩漫H&H Roman Company  
> 我就是因为在lofter发了张这部漫画的擦边球的图就给直接永久封禁……  
> 所以以后在AO3丸啦❤️

The Heartbeat第一章  
小少爷—润子绪有心脏病，怕死更怕疼，最怕医生。

这天,润闫准备给乖儿子介绍一位外国华裔心脏病医生。小少爷一听消息立马逃走了。小少爷这一走，就闹得家里鸡飞狗跳。

老宅内，这位医生皱眉坐在沙发上，管家冒着虚汗频频向医生勉强地挤出微笑。小少爷的父母急得毫无思绪，完全不知小崽子到底谋划着什么。

突然，助理急匆匆的走进老宅说：“查出来了，子绪乘坐今晚8点的飞机前往A国了。”“什么？！”小少爷的母亲—慕青激动的尖叫出声，随即又意识到自己仪态失控：“我……，老公你说该怎么办呢，我没想到事情会闹出这么大的事情，行钰都来了。子绪真是太不懂事了！”

站在客厅正中的润闫无奈的发声：“都跑了你说还能怎么办？都这么大了，还是不懂事。”医生仿佛是看够了小孩一场无聊的闹剧，噙着笑：“阿姨，如果没什么事，我就先走了。”

这位“不懂事”的小少爷扒拉着羽绒服，瑟瑟发抖的在机场外给小基友夺命连环call。“破孩子，你爸我来了，还不跪迎？”小基友开着骚红色超跑在市郊飞驰：”臭妹妹，老子现在为了接你正在超速行驶！！”

小少爷一问车速，小基友白眼一翻：“60码？”然后诡异的沉默，小少爷终于忍不住了“你个臭妹妹，老子要被冻死了“小基友—钟小浪也很委屈啊泪眼汪汪：”爹爹堵车啊，高峰时间我也没办法啊“说着，被后面的黑色路虎咬了一口车屁屁。

润子绪最后被冷得没办法，青着脸，挂着鼻涕担心受怕的打车到了小基友家。中途“天公作美”下了个天雷滚滚的大雨，然后润子绪成功的被搞成了发烧。  
钟小浪处理完交通事故，一看手机短信，润子绪竟然已经到自己家门了。钟小浪心急火燎的赶回去，润子绪因高烧直接晕倒在公寓门口。钟小浪心道凉了凉了，手忙脚乱的给就近的中心医院打电话喊急救车过来，之后犹豫了好久鼓起勇气给慕青打了电话。

女人在另一头心头一紧，接起电话就问：”小浪，子绪是不是躲你那儿去了？你们已经见面了吧？啊？答应阿姨啊，我可就子绪一个儿子，你一定要帮我好好看住他，不能再出什么差错了！小浪？？！你，你说话呀小浪？”

钟小浪这才支支吾吾道：阿姨，子绪他人在中心医院。是这样的，他一过来就发烧了，晕在我门口，不过您放心，我……“还没等小基友放鞭炮似的一大堆话说完，少夫人不受意识控制的手机掉在了地上。情绪失控无法自制。

老宅陷入了混乱，医生又被请到了老宅。

医生是A国华裔，这次被请回国就是为了给小少爷治病。医生的老妈和慕青是多年异父异母的“亲姐妹”，手足情深多年，即使两国相隔，两家也常往来。这次医生回国，就是因为慕青的请求，这才将本职工作往后延，好不容易挤出时间回国。

结果竟不料上午刚回国，晚上去润子绪家拜访其父母，就遇到了他出逃这一事。慕青又气又急，险些哭出声来：“行钰啊，子绪他平时都很听话，唯独怕医生，我…我真不知道该怎么办……哎，以前最多也就是躲进屋里把门给锁了！我也没想到他这次竟直接就跑出国了。”

闻行钰穿着私人订制的英式西装，低调不失内涵：“阿姨别着急，我可以回A国，正好我就在中心医院工作。”他的声音沉稳淡定，仿佛也给着急的家主夫人带来一丝慰藉：“行钰，那孩子怕去医院，唯独在这件事情上他不听话，你……”

不等家主夫人说完，电话铃声再次破空响起：“慕阿姨，子绪已经到医院了，正吊着水，医生说住院一晚，明天该没事了，哎呀，子绪好像醒了，我不跟您讲了，明天联系啊！”

润子绪迷迷糊糊的醒来，引入眼帘的先是一片白茫茫的墙壁，紧接着又闻到了冷漠的消毒水味。似乎是一下子被刺激了，润子绪挣扎着从病床上起来，瑟瑟发抖的想要扯掉右手的输液针头。

钟小浪哪敢再让他继续折腾，连忙要制止润子绪：“臭爹爹你要吓死我吗！？再胡闹就把你遛回国，看你还有没有机会再逃出来！”

润子绪立马不吱声了，毕竟出逃也是临时起意，准备不足，也没拿什么卡，就身上几千块钱还是临走前找钟小浪微信转账过来的。要知道，平时润子绪身边要么是管家跟着要么就是新爹妈护着，哪儿有存钱的概念，也不找他们要钱，想买什么助理都买了之后整整齐齐送到老宅里。

所以润子绪这次出逃完全就被资金限制，如果这次被钟小浪踢出去，滚蛋回国，那要想再逃出来可就难了。

润子绪不想回去，他自认为自己的病不是什么大问题，爸妈只是过度担心。现在润子绪在医院躺着，就让他激起小时候的那一天他被困在医院，独身一人，彷徨无助的绝望感。

那天，老爸忙着公司商业洽谈，他妈那时候也还没有完全成为一个全职太太。就在那一晚，父母都不在身边，管家也恰好有事缠身，临时来不了医院，就将小孩儿一个人留在那儿。

那晚上，他不小心把病房门给反锁了，又不知道怎么回事儿，想打开门，却又没办法打开，就一直哭，哭到再醒来那一夜的事情什么也不记得了。

第二天小少爷一睁眼就发现自己口中身**着管子。紧接着，在房间内被一个白发花花的老医生做着各种检查。冰冷的器械，老医生冷漠毫无波动的语调，强制攥着他的双手，一旁年轻医生严肃的批评的言语，都让他难受，直到一针下去，小少爷抓狂的尖叫，恐怖瞬间蔓延至全身上下每个细胞。

那个时候，身边没有一个人。从那以后，小少爷再也不敢去医院了，怕那些冷漠的医生胜过怕死怕疼。那种孤独无力感，麻木神经，让人深入绝望，似乎被遏制住了呼吸，逼迫他体验了一种另类的可怕，而这一切，都只能由他自己独自承受。  
逃走那天下午，润子绪本是突发奇想着要去薅那只懒猫的毛毛。

那只叫蛋蛋的橘猫唯独不喜欢小少爷，每次润子绪想要撸猫，都像个采花贼似的贼手贼脚的进门来个突击。没料到润子绪刚准备开门，就听到爹妈在交谈：“老公，行钰已经准备要回国了，子绪这么怕去医院，就让行钰为他看看吧，行钰不是外人……。”  
听到谈话的一瞬间，润子绪心态就崩了，脑子跟短路了似的，一瞬间竟无法做出任何思考。薅猫毛的兴致瞬间没了，身体先一步作出反应，就是跑下楼，也没忘了拿手机，直冲冲的往家门外跑。

因为老宅在市郊，一跑出去迎面灌来的是甘甜的空气，灵魂又回到了体内，等脑子反应过来的时候，已经坐上出租车绕市郊转了大半圈了。司机心里偷着乐，这个傻小子，也没说目的地，于是就兜着润子绪转，也不说话。司机时不时扫一扫记录表的费用，喜上眉梢。

润子绪缓过劲儿来给远在A国的钟小浪打电话，那边没太大的时差，也就俩小时。不像当初他爹妈谈恋爱的时候，隔着12小时，一个在那儿钓太阳，另一个儿在那儿数月光。

响铃许久，钟小浪那边终于接了电话，之后钟小浪那边一直沉默着，微微有点儿喘气的声音飘过来。刚开始还以为钟小浪在夜跑呢。然后突然调子一转，变成了压抑的闷哼声，最后调调一上扬，润子绪脸都绿了。

隔着俩电话机子，怕不是在打炮儿，还被人当弹琴似的操呢，声韵婉转啊。于是悻悻地放下，脑子里立马弹出来这样的想法：“操，我儿子怕不是没了。”稍微冷静些了，不着急了，就等着钟小浪回电话。

约摸在出租车司机开始绕市郊转第三个圈的时候，A国那边某位“大爷”总算是放过了钟小浪，立马缩进被窝里给润子绪煲电话，中途一个不小心说了一句A国帅哥遍地走，肩宽腰窄，就把润子绪的心给勾住了：“破儿子，我……到你那儿来住一段时间？结果钟小浪一问，这傻小少爷就只踹了个手机就跑了，赶紧骂他趁天黑前摸回家拿上护照和身份证。

A国，钟小浪接完润子绪的电话后，立马从被窝里面钻出来，赤条条的站在透明玻璃窗前拿起手机给他订机票。

旁边那位“大爷”揶揄了一声：“小没良心的，刚开始还嚷着要抱，现在结束就把我踹开？嗯？”

那位“大爷”一个向前将小基友拥入怀中，温暖又有些粗糙的右手顺着脖颈的骨节一直往尾骨摸，像一条蛇一样，灵敏迅速的把控着钟小浪的敏感点，逗得钟小浪不住的沉闷哼哼，“大爷”像是不愿轻易绕过钟小浪，左手又熟练的去采摘钟小浪胸前的淡粉乳首。又搓又碾又拉，硬是将乳间逗弄得硬起来，在空气轻微的摩擦中，刺激得钟小浪仰起头失声尖叫：“哈啊啊哈啊啊啊，混……混蛋，啊哈，哈啊啊”。 

国内，小少爷前脚一住进中心医院，慕青立刻帮闻行钰预定了次日清早的航班，闻行钰在一旁打电话给A国中心医院，特地让小组护士Tricia看护着他直到闻行钰回A国。这次，可不能再让那臭小孩儿跑掉了。闻子钰在心里这么想到。

住进中学医院的次日，天濛濛泛白，润子绪就耐不住性子了，准备着收拾收拾换掉病号回钟小浪家。钟小浪说上午去给他买套新衣服，中午就过来接他。昨天那套全被淋湿了，想必润子绪也不会纡尊降贵穿那套旧衣服。

润子绪撑着病床无聊的发呆，突然门打开了，润子绪以为是钟小浪来接他了，不料是一位东南亚混血护士小姐，胸牌上写着Tricia. 护士小姐给小少爷测了温度，重新装上了一袋营养液就离开了，走时礼貌的关上了门。Tricia走之前意味不明的道：“等您的主治医师确诊您身体无恙时，您就可以离开了。”

一直到晚上，钟小浪还是没来，润子绪有点烦躁——这傻缺儿子怎么还不来接我呢？！护士Tricia说暂时不能吃食物，所以一直空腹着，只能吊营养液，润子绪要饿疯了。

这时，门又一次被打开，嗯，听声音怎么有有点粗暴？难道是钟小浪来了？一抬头，一个陌生男子快步走到病床旁边，不发一语，只是拿起床头前一夜入院时的一些基础检查报告表，将数据一行一行的看，一遍又一遍。确认无误以后，才又抬头看向病床上的润子绪。

那个陌生男子穿着白大褂，脖子上挂的听诊器被他拿下，命令到：“躺好。”淡淡的一句话，透着无容置疑的果断决绝，润子绪超级怕医生的，但是在这位面前，似乎由于某种压迫感，变成了平日乖巧的娃娃，愣了一下还是重新躺回病床上，乖乖就范。

然后，润子绪就呆愣愣的盯着医生，几分钟后却还不见医生下一步动作，破天荒的没忍住：“躺着干嘛？”医生走到病床前，弯下腰，用手撑着病床：“你刚才坐着，躺下测心跳得休息一会儿才准确。”说完就让润子绪按着要求测心跳。

意外的是，没有预期的冰冷质感，听诊器被面前这位医生捂热了，反而没有往常的排斥心理。结束以后，医生继续命令到：“一会儿吊完营养液跟我去查个心电图。”随后医生又快步走向病房门口，在即将推门的瞬间：“对了，我是你的主治医师，闻行钰。”


End file.
